


i want the world to know

by Acin_Grayson



Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Instagram, Mentioned Nonbinary Tim Drake, Social Media, Trans Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acin_Grayson/pseuds/Acin_Grayson
Summary: Dick makes a big decision.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & The Adoring Public, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Series: Trans Dick Grayson Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045152
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	i want the world to know

“Tomorrow is National Coming Out Day,” Dick announced to the dining room.

“Dick, we already  _ know _ ,” Jason whines. Around the table there is laughter, because with his family Dick  _ has  _ been very vocal about his queerness.

“I want to come out publicly, you ass.”

“Wait,” Tim says, face still full of spaghetti because they’re a  _ heathen _ , “aren’t you already out?”

“As bi,” Dick answers patiently, bypassing the disgusting display entirely, “but I’ve been stealth about being trans since I moved in with B.”

“Are you sure, son?” Bruce finally speaks up. 

“Positive.”

“Wait won’t you have to, like, actually deal with transphobes then?” Tim interrupts, face pinched. They had plenty of experience with terrible people, what with their childhood of utterly unsupervised internet exploration.

“Yeah, probably,” he shrugs. “I think I’m prepared for it, though. I’m confident in myself exactly as I am and nothing some stranger on the internet says is going to mess with that. All the important people in my life already know and support me. Plus,” he adds, “I can more actively support the community without constantly worrying about being suspicious.”

“If anybody tries to give you shit, well...” Jason trails off, grinning wolfishly and brandishing his fork. Dick appreciates his enthusiasm.

“If you must make a big deal about it then at least go through the proper channels, Richard.”

“Damian makes a good point, have you gone to your PR coordinator about this?”

“Uh...”

\-----

Instagram post by Richard Grayson _@FlyingGraysonOffcial_

[Image: a selfie of Richard Grayson, tan skin glowing in the early afternoon light. He’s smiling brightly, and on his cheeks are painted two trans flags.]

**Caption** :

“Hello everyone! It's National Coming Out Day, and I’ve decided it’s time. I’ve been pretty public about being bisexual, but not many people before now have known I’m trans! My family has been so supportive of me for so long, now I want to help support others!

My pronouns are still he/him/his. I am still a man, just a little more DIY. <3

  
  


**Comments** :

TM Wayne: proud of you, bro!

Bruce Wayne: I am infinitely proud of you, son.

Lorelai L: TRUE TRANS KING

twiddlythumbs: KING

Reaperman: TRANS KING

_ This comment is unavailable. _

GhostWings: WE STAN ONE BILLIONAIRE’S KID

Pikniks: I can’t believe he really came out after being completely stealth what a legend

xxxK1LL3Rxxx: KING

**Author's Note:**

> And everything goes swimmingly from there! Dick spends so much money on donations to GoFundMe's its not even real bc i might as well live out my If I Was Rich fantasy
> 
> Tim is NB in here! They aren't out to the public, and doesn't think they ever will be, but their family all knows and respects them. Staying in the closet is a perfectly valid choice if that's what you are comfortable/safe with.


End file.
